What happens in Soul Calibur, Stays in SC!
by Highwayman Myth
Summary: What happens when you wake up drunk the realize your married to a woman you knew but you don't know how it happened? Follow 11 couples and find out. Please read and review. LinkxCassandra, ArthurxSetsuka, SiegfriedxSophitia, Etc. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Crazy Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur or The Legend of Zelda. That argument is for Namco and Nintendo to settle.

* * *

Hey readers, was up. I figured that I'd entertain you guys with yet another SC fanfic. Instead of following my better judgement, I decided to make a comedy with some modern imputs. True that it isn't my normal style, but please bare with it. It is a story about love, life, and bliss after making a drunk mistake. Or was it? 

The pairings are the following:

Siegfried x Sophitia

Kilik x Xianghua

Yun-Seong x Talim

Mitsurugi x Taki

Link x Cassandra

Arthur x Setsuka

Hwang x Mi-na

Raphael x Ivy

Rock &xValeria

Maxi x Lynette

Li Long x Hualin

* * *

Crazy Awakening

Yun-Seong woke up this morning with a hangover. He had tried to remember what happened last night. Then it him: He and most of the cast had a group date. He was with Talim, Hwang was with Mi-na, Raphael was with Ivy, Mitsurugi was with Taki, Kilik was with Xianghua, Link was with Cassandra, Siegfried was with Sophitia, and Arthur was with Setsuka. Maxi, Rock, and Li Long went with some friends of Sophitia's. The adopted daughters of Sophitia's ex-husband's old business partner: Cepheus. Yun-Seong had forgotten whose idea it was to go on an eleven couple date. But he did realize something.

It was that he was in bed with a still sleeping Talim. And they were both naked. That didn't really bother him. He knew that he had to have lost his virginity. So after realizing that it wasn't his room, he put his boxers back on and went to see if he could find the kitchen. He was a bit hungry after all.

When he found the kitchen, he wasn't the first one there. Hwang, Kilik, Maxi, Arthur, Siegfried, and Rock were all drinking coffee. "Where are we?" he asked them. Hwang answered, "Ivy's". At least he knew whose house he slept at. That was when the six who were drinking coffee realized something.

"Why didn't you scream when you woke up?" Maxi asked the red head.

"What do you mean?" Yun-Seong asked in confusion.

"Look at your hand."

Yun-Seong did as asked. He didn't see anything different about it, with the exception that he had a golden band on his ring finger. That was when it hit him and he screamed like a little girl does when a mouse is near. He looked at the others. They all put up hands with golden bands on their ring fingers.

"How did this happen?" he asked.

They all shrugged. Not even five seconds later, another scream was heard and a freaked out Mitsurugi came running into the kitchen. Before he could ask, the others put up hands so he could see the golden bands. The bewildered samurai had shown a small sign of relief. So he and the red headed Korean joined the others in having coffee.

After three more screams and all of them being caused by golden bands that they didn't remember, things were more quite. Raphael was the last and the one that sounded most like a girl's. It was decided that they would wait for all of the women had awaken to ask questions. But first, they needed their coffee.

* * *

I know the first chapter is short, but the second one explains all. Please review :) 

And to Firestrider, This is not the FanFic I told you about. But it will come in due time.


	2. Last Night's Wedding

A/N: This chapter explain's everything in chapter one. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

Last Night's Wedding

It was around ten in the morning when the eleven males in the kitchen finally caught glimpse of one of the females. It was Sophitia in a long white night shirt. She said, "Good morning boys. The others are on their way." After she said that, sighs of relief were heard. She then walked behind Siegfried, put her hands on his shoulders and said, "Good morning my knight in shining armor."

After the rest of the guys stepped back, Siegfried looked pale as a ghost.

"What do you mean? I don't remember what happened last night or how I was in bed with you?" he asked all confused.

"So you don't remember. Just wait for the rest of the girls and we'll explain everything."

Looks were shot from each of the guys, from Link to Li Long. About five minutes till eleven, all of the girls were up and in the kitchen with the guy. Each one was rubbing up against their respective men. Right before Siegfried asked, Sophitia answered. She said, "I know all of you guy are wondering how you woke up this morning with golden bands on your ring fingers. Well, let me explain: Last night if most of you recall, we had an eleven couple group date. Naturally Xianghua was with Kilik and Talim was with Yun-Seong. This also marked the second date for Ivy and Raphael, the third for Cassandra and Link and the forth for Mi-na and Hwang. We had just hooked up Arthur and Setsuka. Out of curiosity, we hooked up Taki and Mitsurugi. My friend Valeria wanted a big, muscular wild-man, so we hooked her up with Rock. We hooked up Lynette with Maxi because it was about time for him to find a decent girl. Li Long as you all know went back to his wife, but she was pissed off at him for not even trying to come back for seven years. She divorced him because of that, so we him hooked up with Hualin."

"That still doesn't explain how I woke up with you or how we all woke up married." Siegfried had interrupted.

Sophitia gave him a five second glare and said, "I was just getting to that. As most of you know, Rothion wanted a divorce because I was always away trying to destroy Soul Edge. After that had put the children's lives in danger, he immediately demanded it. As soon as that happened and he got custody of the children, Tira finally stopped trying to kidnap them and started to send me death threats. That was why I was hooked up with Siegfried. Now for the reason for the whole waking up married thing, we have a video to show all of you."

Everyone then left the kitchen and went straight to the living room where Ivy had a really big plasma flat screen TV and a DVD/VCR player. Sophitia put the tape in, grabbed the universal remote, and turned the TV on. What was played explained everything:

There in a Vegas style chapel, all eleven couples stood. But all of the males seemed to be drunk and the females were sober. The preacher was what really caught their eyes. It was Zasalamel dressed in priest's garb. Each couple was married one at a time. Every one of the males drunkenly said "I do" whilst fondling their new bride's body somehow. The "sober" females didn't seem to mind.

After the tape was finished, Yun-Seong realized what really happened. He said, "It was a setup. You ladies got us drunk to a certain extent to get married." All of the females were grinning like they were foxes looking at a chicken dinner. Talim responded, "Your smarter than you look Yun-Seong."

"You saying I'm stupid?" he replied red as his hair.

"No, but I had the hardest time with the marriage part."

"What do you mean?"

"I had to send a letter to my parents asking for them to give you their blessing. I also had to forge your signature."

Yun-Seong was amazed on how far Talim had gone to marry him. For her of all people to do something dishonest, that meant she really wanted it. Mitsurugi said, "Ladies, could you excuse all of us, we need a moment." After all of the women left, the guys huddled together. Kilik said, "Alright guys, lets get dress and meet in the back yard. Then we'll come up with a plan."

* * *

What will the guys plan? Will they ever except the fact their married? Read chapter 3 and find out. 


	3. Plans of Escape

Warning: This chapter might give you a case of the giggles.

* * *

Plans Of Escape

In less than an half hour the guys were dressed and in the back yard. Kilik said, "I don't know about all of you, but I'm not ready to settle down. I love Xianghua, but I didn't want to marry her yet."

"Do you think I was ready to marry Talim? Well guess what, I wasn't. I'm not even twenty yet. I love her, but I'm too young to settle down. Ho do you think I feel?" Yun-Seong asked.

Mitsurugi said, "Be thankful. Unlike you two, I'm married to a woman that is most likely to castrate me if I don't do what she wants."

"True, but I'm married to a dominatrix. I have a bad felling that I'm going to be in the fetal position for the rest of my life. Can any of you to try to imagine what that's like?" Raphael asked with a whine.

After everyone cringed, they decided that they had to escape. Two hours later Kilik, Rock, Siegfried, Yun-Seong, and Link were all in the living room wearing bandages because of their failed attempts. Xianghua, Valeria, Sophitia, Talim, and Cassandra were trying to figure out why their husbands did such dangerous things.

* * *

Flashback: 

Kilik had decided his attempt. He used Kali-Yuga as a javelin and tried to pole-vault over the fence. What he didn't know was that Ivy had rosebushes on the other side. After he yelled "OUCH!" the others could help but to laugh. Xianghua brought him inside and bandaged him up.

Li Long and Maxi had their own idea. They went inside to get some spoons when Ivy stopped them. She knew about Kilik's attempt to get on the other side of the fence and she somehow knew what the two nunchaku wielders were going to do. She said, "I hope you two aren't going to try to dig a tunnel with my good silverware, the fence is literally six-feet underground." After she left, they put the spoons back and told the others their flaw.

Rock decided to use his massive muscles. He has everyone clear out of the way. He then rammed the fence full force. The fence was stronger than everyone thought. After five attempts with his plan, Valeria brought him inside and bandaged him up.

Yun-Seong helped Link with his idea. Link decided to lay all of his bombs in front of the fence, along with a Goron powder keg. They decided the distance and Link shot the explosives with a fire arrow. The problem was that it only scorched the fence and one bomb didn't explode until it ended up flying at the Hylian and the redheaded Korean. Talim and Cassandra then brought them inside and bandaged them up.

The finial attempt to escape was made by Siegfried. He built a ski-jump like ramp. After he was finished he removed his armor and used Requiem like a snowboard. He had figured that his zweihander would prevent being stabbed by the thorns on the rosebushes and by removing his armor the weight would be less likely to make this one fail. But he forgot about how much his sword really weighed and he did a _George of the Jungle_, if you know what I mean. So Sophitia brought him in and bandaged him up.

The rest of the guys decided to take down Siegfried's ramp before Ivy found it. It was the least they could do for giving up so easy. After the injured were bandaged, they decided to tell the other's their new plan. It was one that was more logical, as well as less painful.

* * *

What is the "New Plain"? Are they going to get the others to agree? read the next chapter and find out. 


	4. Acceptance?

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Firestrider. For both giving me an idea for this chapter and for reviewing all of my Soul Calibur fanfics starting from "Pirate of the Mediterranen". Though you haven't added me to your favorite authors list yet, Firestrider this one's for you.

* * *

Acceptance?

After the girls left the living room, the guys had another meeting. The injured one told the others their plan. Kilik said, "I know that we did dumb things because we were freaked out about marriage. So we decided a simpler, less painful plan: we might as well accept it. We haven't even tried to see if it would work for crying out loud." Ten out of the eleven agreed. Everyone was looking at Raphael, who was grinning.

"Unlike the rest of you, I haven't given up. Sorry if I don't want to be married to that dominatrix of a British woman. I'm French after all. So I called in a favor from a certain Alphonse Elric wannabe, telling him that the 'Souls Embrace' in Ivy's safe and I told a certain golem that we have the 'White Giant'. I was doing it while you five were getting bandaged up."

"YOU WHAT?" Sigfried and Rock said horror struck.

"How could you?" Kilik asked the Frenchman.

"Like I said earlier, 'I'm French'. Besides, those two can each take one for the team while the rest of us esca…" a boomerang hit the side of his head before he could finish.

"Good job Link. That asshole deserved it. All right, I'll take on Astaroth. Any volunteers for Nightmare?" Maxi was asking the non-injured.

"I will do it. I need a good fight to get my mind off being married to Taki, even if it is only for five minutes" Mitsurugi said with a smile.

The others decided to move the injured. It was less than a half hour that the azure knight and the golem broke through the fence. After they broke through the mahogany double doors, the found a samurai and a Ryukyu pirate waiting for them. Before the intruders could ask, they were attacked.

Nightmare and Mitsurugi were having a fearsome battle. They ended destroying the couch, a chase lounge, the loveseat, and a coffee table. Maxi was able to move his fight to an unfortunate dining room. They broke the really long dining table, half of the chairs, and the china cabinet, which was full so that made a loud clash. Their fight ended up in the living room with Mitsurugi and Nightmare's. After a Ming vase was broken, an extremely pissed off Ivy entered the room.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, WHY ARE YOU TWO FREAKS HERE? YOU HAVE BROKE MY FENCE, KNOCKED DOWN TWO VERY EXPENSIVE MOHAGONY DOORS THAT ARE OLDER THAN I AM, TRASHED MY DINNING ROOM AND MY LIVING ROOM. NOT TO MENTION THE VASE YOU JUST BUSTED. THAT WAS A GIFT FROM XIANGHUA!! DO YOU HAVE A BLOODY GOOD REASON FOR DOING ALL OF THIS?" she yelled at the intruders.

Hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned. Nightmare said, "Um, I think I left my stove on." With that, he ran making an azure knight shaped hole because he ran through a wall. Astaroth ended up doing the same thing. This left Mitsurugi and Maxi to explain why those two were there and how the mess happened. Li Long and Hwang brought in Raphael, who was now gaining conciseness.

After the guys explained everything to the girls, Ivy took action. She said, "I understand. Bring the injured to their rooms. Their wives can take care of them. Maxi and Mitsurugi, even though you tried to defend this mansion, you still made the mess. There is a cleaning closet in the kitchen, clean up the living room and the dinning room. The rest of the non-injured men can throw away the broken furniture. Setsuka and Lynette can take my credit card and get some new furniture. Taki, please call a contractor to have my fence and those holes in my wall fixed as well as seeing about replacing my doors. Mi-na and Hualin can take the Jaguar and get us some takeout. As for Raphael, he has five minutes to go to our bedroom and strap himself to the rack. I shall personally see that he is punished."

After Raphael cringed, everyone got to work. Li Long, Arthur, and Hwang moved the broken furniture to the curve because tomorrow was trash day. Maxi and Mitsurugi were wearing aprons and rubber gloves while cleaning the mess they made. Setsuka and Lynette had left for the furniture store. Taki was on the phone with a contractor. Mi-na and Hualin went out to get some takeout. And the screams of Raphael were heard throughout the manor, as Ivy personally made sure that he was punished.

* * *

Is this the end? Or is it a new begining? Tune in next time and find out.


	5. The Aftermath

A/N: Sorry I havn't updated in a while. Doing two stories really takes it out of you. I'll update Pirate of the Mediterranean soon. I figure I'd do another chapter with this one first. If you thought I was going to end this one so soon, then you're high. So here is yet another chapter to What happens in Soul Calibur, Stays in Soul Calibur. Arthur speaks in this one. If you imagine him with Sean Connery's voice, its much funnier.

* * *

The Aftermath

It has been a week since eleven males from the Soul Calibur games (technically one is from the Legend of Zelda games) woke up married to eleven attractive women. By now you would things would get sane. But in Isabella Valentine's mansion, there is no possible way. Even though Kilik, Rock, Siegfried, Yun-Seong, and Link have recovered from their injuries they have gotten whilst trying to escape. At least Ivy's furniture has been replaced; her mansion repaired with the help of a professional contractor, and of course, her china has been replaced. Most of the guys have adjusted well to marriage and a few found it hell.

Taki was constantly bossing around Mitsurugi. The poor samurai was hoping for relief. He and Arthur were talking one day because Mitsurugi realized that Setsuka hasn't been trying to kill him like she normally does. The British samurai said, "I asked her about that yesterday. She told me that she had been watching you and Taki and she realized why her master told her not to avenge him. Taki treats you like a dog on a leash and just watching that makes her happy. She won't kill you because it's more entertaining to see you suffer this way."

Mitsurugi had just felt his only bit of hope vanish in thin air. Now there was no way to escape Taki. He would have to live in fear for the rest of his life. Then it hit him; he didn't have to do everything she wanted. He would be a man and stand up for himself by saying no. If she grabbed her ninja swords, he'd grab his sword. It was full proof. He would show her who wears the pants in this marriage.

He stormed in the living room and found her watching Naruto on Ivy's plasma big flat screen TV. This was his moment because he saw Yun-Seong and Talim watching the show with her. As he walked in, Taki looked at him and said, "Mitsurugi dear, get me a beer." He look straight into her eyes and triumphantly said, "Get your own damn beer woman." The two youths look at him in shock, for this was their first time witnessing him telling Taki _No_. As she reached for her ninja swords, Mitsurugi reached for his katana. This gave her an idea that wouldn't end with violence.

Taki removed her hands from the hilts of her swords, which baffled Mitsurugi. She then used the puppy eyes and said, "Please dear, with ice cream and sprinkles with a cheery on the top?" using a childish tone. Mitsurugi said, "Sure" and went to the refrigerator and came back with a beer. As he walked away he realized what he did. As soon as he yelled, "Damn!" Taki and the two youths in the living room laughed.

Whilst that was happening, Link was contemplating his marriage. True that loved Cassandra, but he left two potential lovers back in Hyrule. But one was a princess and Link was no prince. No matter how many times he saved Hyrule, the king wouldn't give him her hand. The other was heir to Hyrule's biggest ranch. But she was the kind who would sleep with any guy she got drunk with. Besides, there was a big scandal in Hyrule at the moment about a servant finding those two young women in bed with each other naked. There was no proof that there were any men in the room that night either. If our hero went back to either of them now, he would be chased by paparazzi. He was safer here in this world married to Cassandra. Besides, she likes it rough if you know what he means.

Rock on the other hand didn't contemplate. He knew that Valeria's big jugs went well with his big muscles. He never got bored with her and she never got bored with him. Though he didn't like the fact that she rubbed his muscles so much. Then the age difference hit him. He was old enough to be her father. Then something else hit him, _Bangoo_. How would his adopted son react to his stepmother? How would Valeria react to Bangoo? He now knew he had problems.

Hwang was too trying to figure things out. Seong Mi-na once ran away from the Seong Dojo because her father was forcing her to marry Hwang. Since she once tried to run away, why marry him now? There was only one possibility he could think of: _Since I married her, I inherit the dojo. If I die, she gets it._ He then screamed, "SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

No one really heard Hwang's scream. Especially Li Long. He was too busy mentally comparing his new wife to his ex. They were both similar. The only difference was that Chie was Japanese and Hualin is Chinese. He decided no to let his new wife know what he was mentally doing. She was loyal and loving after all. And she has a degree in weapons. He now knew why he married her.

Kilik was in the shower thinking. He was glad that he was technically last monk of the Ling-Sheng Su temple. Now he could get away with having a wife. Especially since he loved her. But she reminded him so much of Xianglian. Xianglian was the closest thing he had to a sister. But both her and Xianghua liked so much alike. He was starting to wonder if they were related. After all, Xianglian's father was a former monk of the temple. And according to Hwang and Seong Mi-na, that man joined the Korean coast guard. Maybe he knew something? He decided to ask Hwang later if he could contact him for him. Hwang too is a member of the Korean coast guard. With a smile from his brilliance, Kilik grabbed a towel and jumped out of the shower. But that was only to witness Xianghua take it from him and push him on the bed. _Oh well, asking Hwang will have to wait._

Maxi on the other hand was entertaining his wife Lynette (Not in that way). He was showing her his skills with his nunchaku. She was fascinated with his ability to wield it. After showing her his Bruce Lee skills, he let her mess with his Elvis hair. When she was done, he grabbed a comb and fixed it in five seconds flat. She was amazed that he was skilled with something other than his nunchaku. Now she had him show her his skills in the bed, without the nunchaku. (Yes, in that way).

Siegfried was in bed with Sophitia. He enjoyed it, even when they're not hopping on the good foot and doing the bad thing. When he was with her, it was pure bliss. He decided since Nightmare was now scarred of Ivy, that he wouldn't show up anytime soon to take the Souls Embrace. Now he could just rest and love his wife. For once, he was happy.

After Naruto was over, Yun-Seong and Talim went back to their room. It was hard for them being the youngest married couple in the mansion. Theirs was a mix of young and true love. Talim was the first girlfriend that Yun-Seong didn't leave. Unlike his past girlfriends, Talim wasn't the slutty type that only wanted him for his money. She was pure and sweet. He couldn't believe that he had been her first. But he was. The only thing now was her religion. The whole "Wind Deity" thing annoyed him. Talim kept saying that the wind tells her to do most of the things she does. But when Yun-Seong asked her if the wind told her to write the forged letter to her parents to get their blessing, she shook her head. And when he asked if the wind told her to have sex with him, she hit him over the head. Since then, he dropped the wind subject. But they still had fun in bed.

Raphael loathed he marriage. Ivy would always make him strap himself to the rack when he did something over the "break a glass kind" of wrong. She would then wear one of her body suits and grab Valentine to punish him. He always had a hard time sitting down afterwards. All he could get were occasional looks of sympathy from the others. But when he would get in trouble, the others would grin which meant he did something that they also consider wrong. He now wished that he didn't call Nightmare and Astaroth a week ago. Especially since Link knocked him out before he could escape. But he was also worried that Ivy would set an example for his daughter Amy. He knew that he'd feel sorry for the man she married. Things were looking grim for this Frenchman.


	6. A Casual Date with a Snowman?

Author's Note: I promised and I delivered. After all of this time, I've updated this fic. I kept getting writers block, but then an Idea came to me. So I erased what I wrote for this chapter and started the chapter from scratch. I decided that it's easier to concentrate on some of the characters instead of all of them. So only four of the couples are in this chapter.

Anywho, I've updated and that's all that count's. And an update for "Pirate of the Mediterranean in under way. But for now, Enjoy and Review while I fix the main error I did in the previous chapters: misspelling Siegfried's name.

* * *

Disclaimer: I ain't the owner of the Legend of Zelda or Soul Calibur, I'm still letting NamcoBandai and Nintendo settle that.

* * *

A Casual Date with a Snowman?

Both Yun-Seong and Talim were sitting at a coffee shop looking at the weather outside. It was just starting to snow again. The reason they were at a coffee shop in the first place was because they just had to get out of the house. They've lived there for months and the only changes were that Bangoo comes to visit Rock every now and then and that Raphael's foster daughter Amy had just moved in two weeks after the attack by Nightmare and the Golem. The reason they say 'the Golem' is because Maxi made the name 'Astaroth' taboo. Anyone who dared to even mention it got hit with his nunchaku. But for now, Yun-Seong and Talim were looking at the falling snow.

"Hey Yun-Seong, wanna make a snowman when we get back to the Mansion?" Talim asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing" he replied.

After they paid for their coffee, the started walking together back to the Mansion. The reason they walked is because Yun-Seong didn't have a car and Talim's Mini Cooper was in the shop from when Rock accidentally ran over it with his Hummer. Well… he only ran over the Mini's hood. Yun-Seong really didn't need a car because he normally ride's with Talim or Kilik and Maxi. Kilik and Maxi thought it would be funny to buy a 1969 Dodge Charger and paint it up like the General Lee from the _Dukes of Hazzard._ The only differences were that they switched the number one with a number two and instead of a Confederate flag they put Maxi's jolly roger on the roof. Xianghua tried to complain, but Kilik mention the fact that her shorts are comparable with 'Daisy Dukes'.

While Yun-Seong was walking, he realized something. Talim was still just a kid and yet she chose to stick with him. She could've stayed single and tried to date other guys, but he was the one he chose. He really cared for her, _but why him?_ It was just that he couldn't understand it at all. He knew that the wind didn't tell her to be with him. But even after all of these months he still couldn't figure it out. Talim then got his attention.

"Yun-Seong you're Korean, why do you watch Naruto with me, Amy, and Taki?"

"Because I worry that Anime might ruin you" he quickly retorted.

"Admit it, you like anime" she said teasingly.

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Alright, I admit it. I like Anime" he said somewhat irritated.

"Then why do you deny it?"

"Because I'm afraid that Hwang and Seong Mi-Na might not like me anymore" he said looking down.

"What make's you think that?"

"Let's see… the three of us are Korean. Hwang risked his life fighting off the Japanese in the Coast Guard. That's why he doesn't really like being in the same room as Mitsurugi half of the time…"

"But Seong Mi-Na is friends with Taki and Taki's Japanese" Talim interrupted.

"That's because She's not prejudice," Yun-Seong corrected.

"Yeah, but they are like family to you. I'm sure like Family, they won't hate you for liking anime" Talim said hoping to make him feel better.

Yun-Seong then got to thinking. _Maybe Talim's right, they won't hate me for liking anime. But what if she's wrong and they both start to hate me? What will become of me then? I know that Talim will still love me and my friendship with all of the other guys will still be, but Hwang and Seong Mi-Na are like family. Should I tell them?_

He then thought of something clever. He said, "I'll tell them…"

Talim was looking at him with pride and excitement.

"When they get so drunk that they couldn't remember it."

Talim then got mad and hit him on the back of the head. Of course since she was thirteen inches shorter she had to jump. With that, Yun-Seong laughed and started to pick up speed. Talim couldn't help but to giggle and started to chase him. Even though Yun-Seong had the longer legs, she was faster and pounced on him like she was a tigress. They both landed behind the front gate of Ivy's Mansion and started throwing snow at each other. Not snowballs just snow in general. With that, the Korean and the Filipino started making their snowman. But someone was watching them from inside one of the Mansion windows.

Cassandra just couldn't help but to watch them. It actually made her feel good to watch the youngest couple in the house. The joy, the laughter, what about it wouldn't make anyone feel good. But when she sighed, Link said something that made her feel even better.

"Hey Cassie, wanna go out and make a snowman?"

She immediately jumped at the chance. When she was little, she used to love making snowmen outside the Eurydice Shrine with Sophitia and their brother Lucius. It was the only area around where they lived that they could do such a thing. So after she got her parka, she immediately followed Link out the door. As soon as they were outside, Talim greeted them.

"Hey Cassie, hey Link, whatcha doing?"

"We decided to build a snowman" the blonde girl replied.

"Oh yeah? Well I bet ours is going to be bigger," Yun-Seong boasted.

"Is that so?" Link challenged.

Both Talim and Cassandra knew where this was going. While Yun-Seong and Link were boasting back-and-forth about who was going to build a bigger snowman, the girls talked.

"What are we going to do?" Talim asked.

"I don't know. I was hoping to have some fun and build a snowman. But with those two challenging each other I doubt we'll have any fun at all."

Right then they spotted Kilik and Maxi. When those two were around and giggling, you know that there had to be trouble. Especially since Xianghua was nowhere to be seen. With the weather being the way it was, the girls put two and two together.

"Hey Cassie, got your shield?" the Filipino asked.

"Yes, but should we tell Link and Yun-Seong?" the Greek asked back.

They both looked at each other and said, "Nah". Then they quickly started to pile snow while their husbands were still arguing. About five minutes later, a flurry of snowballs came at their direction. The next thing you know is that both Link and Yun-Seong looked like a couple of snowmen. After they shook themselves off, they dived behind the snow pile that their wives made.

"Why didn't you tell us that Kilik and Maxi were up to no good?" Link asked.

"Because you and Yun-Seong were arguing over who could make the biggest snowman? With your arguing, there was no way we could warn you" Cassandra retorted.

Both Link and Yun-Seong knew that Cassandra had a point. After they apologized, they asked their wives if they had a plan. It so happed that both Talim and Cassandra came up with one when they made the snow pile. After going over the plan, they set it in motion.

Link and Cassandra left the snow pile with their shields up. Since they were running in opposite directions, Kilik and Maxi each had to chose an individual target. With those two distracted, Yun-Seong and Talim made their move and started throwing snowballs back at them. Kilik and Maxi didn't realize it until it was too late. But when they turned their attention to Yun-Seong and Talim, Link and Cassandra started throwing snowballs at them. With that, the duo of Kilik and Maxi got a taste of their own medicine.

Ten minute's later; all of them were inside enjoying hot chocolate. Well… Xianghua and Lynette were scolding Kilik and Maxi over their immaturity. But they still enjoyed their hot chocolate. Both Kilik and Maxi promised their wives that tomorrow that they would build snowmen with them. But Xianghua burst their bubble.

"I'm sorry boys, but that won't be possible."

"Why?" Kilik asked.

Xianghua then turned on the big plasma flat screen TV. It was the news and the weathergirl Abelia was talking about this weeks forecast.

"I hope everyone enjoyed today's snow, because there is a warm front coming in and tomorrow first day of Spring. For the rest of the week, the weather is going to be in the seventies. So if you haven't had any winter fun today, I feel sorry for you."

With this news, they had to think of something else. But Maxi came up with an idea. He said, "True that spring starts tomorrow, but there's still daylight. Why don't we just make snowmen today?"

The other seven of them agreed. With that, they put their winter attire back on and went outside to make snowmen. It was the most fun the eight of them had all winter. Besides, Kilik, Maxi, Yun-Seong, and Link were looking on the bright side. Tomorrow starts spring. With any luck, it would get hot enough for them to use the swimming pool sometime soon. With that, their wives would have to put on their swimsuits.

* * *

Another Author's note: I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I know it's short for a long awaited update, but it is longer than the previous ones. I would've finished it earlier, but I was in Ohio foxing this house I'm probably moving in to. And my 21st birthday was Wednsday the 12th. So please under stand why I didn't update earlier this month. 

Oh, before I forget, the weathergirlis the same Abelia from the COTS mode in SC III. I ran out of SC girls, so I decided to start using COTS characters as well. Besides, Tira wouldn't make a good weathergirl and I didn't feel like using Hilde from SC IV.


End file.
